refreshing the innocence
by jack19
Summary: As it was raining outside, Gwen came to Ben and requested his help with bathing...and she came to know so much about herself and Ben !


In my this series,both are 13 years old, and are ready for more exploration about the world,and is a nudist girl,but still innocent, not knowing about Ben's horny intention at first...but she changes...Read more !  
bwen day 1

Gwen's and Ben's parents had to go to attend a relative for 5 days, so she had to stay at Ben's house, because of the security measures. The previous day(day 0) she went to her friend's party, so she returned back late at night, in heavy rain, which maid her clothes all wet. She had got cold from the rain, so she decided to take Ben's help. She was also covered with dust. So she came into Ben's room and woke him up.  
"hey Ben! Can you do me a favour,please?"  
"Of course Gwen ! But was made you so wet and dirty at this time?"  
"Its because of rain outside, which made me like this. And these clothes are just too tight and wet. They are making me feel so cold and freezing...I must get rid of them."  
And with this, she removed her black shiny top,and silver skirt. "these are too making me itchy", and with it, she removed her bra and slid her panty off her pussy. She did it innocently, not thinking about its effects on was just staring her, as she lied down on his Bed, and requested,  
"Hey Ben, can you heat some water...I need to clean all this stuff off my body...and you can join me too, as you are also looking we'll watch movie,OK?"  
Ben was a little happy and very much surprised about her innocence, and how she allowed him to bath with her,but responded,"Sure!"  
After some time, tub was filled with soapy hot water,through which parts under water could not be was a really large tub. When Ben came in, Gwen was already in the tub."Join me!",she said.  
Ben removed all of his clothes and sat opposite side to her in tub.  
"Hey Ben, shall we play something, its too boring to be sitting quietly."  
"But what can we play here Gwen,naked in this tub?"  
"We can play a different type of truth and dare,where the one who loses has to bath the other one,I mean, if you or me cannot tell truth or do the dare,we have to bath the other one."  
"That's a good idea Gwen!".Ben was planning something witty.  
Gwen took a shampoo bottle, and rolled it on the sidebar of tub." Oh its you Ben, who has to do , truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Nice get up and let me watch this thing,which is so long thick...I don't have it there down...looks nice."He saw that she was referring to his cock.  
"I will let her know about it.",and thinking it, he sat up on his knees to show it. Gwen touched it and said," This thing is new to me. Many girls in my class say that they do blowjobs and fuck,but I don't understand any of they draw this thing, but still they are unable to let me know of it."  
She again rolled the bottle, and came to know that it was her turn.  
"Gwen, now you say, truth or dare?"  
"truth", she replied.  
"Why didn't you had any problem in being nude in front of me at that time?Also, do you like to be nude?"  
"Why should I have a problem? I just stripped because my clothes were so tight that I couldn't bear them and also I don't have any problem being naked here. Actually I am a nudist, or just assuming to be one, as I don't like wearing clothes everytime,and when I have an opportunity of not wearing them, I just strip.I enjoy being nude and free from clothes. Even at home I feel safe when my parents are not there and just roam naked. I thought you too don't have any problem with my exhibitionism, do you?"  
"No no Gwen! Also, whenever you want to enjoy naked, you can come here. I too like this idea."  
Again bottle was rolled and Ben decided to tell a asked, "Do you also remove all your clothes and enjoy like do you talk about it with your friends?"  
He didn't wanted to answer,and hence said,"I can't answer".  
"Oh...so now you have to bath me..take the soap and wash me...come on...don't be afraid...i allow you to do it."  
He was waiting for this time only. He took soap in his hand and stood up with her in turned around her and applied soap to her hair.  
"nice Ben...go ahead..wash me...there should be no sign of dirt."  
He agreed and applied soap on her face...so that she didn't open her he took his hands to her breasts and kept his hands , not thinking it as sexual, said,"Why did you stop? rub the soap here also..i don't mind, it's just like other body parts."  
He started to squeeze them and pinch them, thinking Gwen will not feel different, but she responded,"Why are you squeezing them...it feels so tingling and different here...don't do that...".  
"Hey Gwen, this will make you feel amazing. Just don't think anything else and enjoy.". With this, he squeezed and cupped them more tightly...and then turned her towards himself. He started licking her tits, making her moan for first time.  
"Hey Ben, you were right,this feel nice...but why are you sucking my breasts?"  
"Because I like to do it! Did you like it?"  
"Yes...I think so,but please continue to wash me...still my lower body as brown dirt on it"  
"ya, sure"  
And he sat in tub, and took his hand between her legs, to her pussy and rubbed shook completely and tried to escape.  
"Ben, this is so much tingling down there...ouch...please remove your hands from ..."  
"Gwen...let me wash you there too...don't you ever wash there?"  
"I don't because it hurts and gives a funny feeling in my vagina. Once I went to a doctor for my monthly checkup and he inserted something green plastic thing inside and advised me to be cloth-free or loose as much as I can. And now I am really comfortable being must wash my every part,even my vagina...but be careful to not hurt me"  
"I really know Gwen, how to take care of it" and inserted two of his fingers tightly inside her cunt.  
"Ouchh! Ben,I said you to not do that...its...ahhh...ahhhhhhhhh...its funny and tingling inside it, and I'm feeling wet inside me".  
"Don't panic,Gwen, I can get that wetness off you."  
Then he turned her again to his side, and started sucking and eating her pussy.  
"Ahh...Ben...mphhhhh...Its nice...but why are sucking it,doesn't it feels strange to you?"  
"Tell me, are you liking this feeling?"  
"ya...but I'm going to pee...or something else is happening there..."  
"You're just gonna cum...and I want to taste all of your pussy juices!"  
"my...what?""ahhhh...ben...what's happening...are you drinking my pee?"  
"your cum juices...that stuff from your pussy...yes its now your pussy...and not your vagina,slut!"  
"Ohh...is it tasty Ben?" She laughed, looking him moving his tongue inside the depths of her hole.  
"really tasty...just like a candy...and your pussy also tastes like heaven."  
Her pussy was dripping very much cum down,on her legs, which Ben licked.  
"Is it so tasty that you are thinking me an ice-cream?".Now she was in anger and surprise.  
"yes,it was. But what about the game?" Then he rolled and found it was gwen's turn.  
"Dare...you have done a lot of weird activities till now...now command me..what should I do...bring soda for you or dance?"  
"A different thing for you,my sexy girl"."Just open your mouth and suck my cock...oh sorry...for you..its penis"  
"no...cock's better...and its so 'yuck!'...why should I do it?"  
"Don't you want something tasty that I got?"  
"ya but...its not a nice idea for me take a such thick and long thing in my strange"  
Ben didn't wanted to listen any excuses,was thinking of forced blowjob,but calmed down and said,"You will really like its taste...its even better than smoothies."  
She hesitated, but still opened her mouth and inserted his cock in her mouth and started licking it."Quite big...".Ben ordered her to stroke it by her mouth. This time she showed interest in it and started doing it violenty."thats like a good girl,gwen...just sucking like a porno...i'm going to cum...are you ready for tasting the 'candy'?"  
"hmmm...yes...i must check this out"  
Then, suddenly he shooted his load inside her mouth...which she tried to suck as much as she could "Hey girl,don'ts let it go waste...drink all of it down your sucked much and widhrew her mouth...resulting leftover shooted cum to land on her tits and belly.  
"Gwen,its seems you didn't like it."  
"No...no...i liked it very much...it was extremely yummy...I didn't even knew that something like this exists in our bodies,but I just couldn't swallow all of it...i regret it,coz its fallen on my body"  
"Don't worry Gwen...".Ben started licking and kissing all the placed where his juices landed,her tits and ass.  
"Now lets shower,it will get all my dirt Ben,thanks that you let me kill my inocence and making me such a slut.I really like you...I love you,Ben!"  
"I love you too Gwen,but now let me adjust and drill your pussy so that you can get the real fun..."  
"What fun,Ben?"  
"A fuck!"  
With this he spread her legs apart and inserted his cock fully inside her."ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ben...its so soon her pain converted into pleasure as she was not a virgin anymore.  
She folded her hand around his arms and her legs around his rided his cock and experienced extreme pleasure.  
"ben...its too nice for me to get a real fun with you,here in the shower...i want your cock to always be in my hole,forever and ever".  
"thanks gwen,I too like to give you regular doses of my love juices,daily."With this he increased his pressure inside her, and said,"Gwen,I'm gonna cum inside you..."  
"ahh ben...please give all of it to me...i want your hot sperms in me...no boundaries...just give it inside my whole body...i love to taste and touch it...feel it inside me eat your cock...ahh ben...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
And with this,he shooted the largest load of white,sticky,juicy cum into her pussy depths,making her moan each second and let it flow inside herself."  
She lose her control over her body,and fell on his arms. Their both faces came closer,as their lips touched each other,feeling the warm tongues peeped out and met in each others intrude his tongue into gwen's mouth and sucked his juices from her mouth,which were left after the were in the shower water,their lips locked and his cock inside her for many slept nude that night, covered in is how their 1st day went...  
Checkout my next chapter...after it has been created once... :)  
the end


End file.
